glestfandomcom-20200213-history
Magitech
Magitech is the original techtree for Glest. It contains two factions, Magic and Tech. Magitech is the default faction which is bundled with Glest, and many mods are based upon it. The techtree is a high quality, full-sized techtree with two factions, five resources, and a large number of units and upgrades in those two factions. Magitech was the first techtree developed, and was the core of Glest originally. Later, Glest became modable, giving birth to a large number of other factions, as well as revealing more about how magitech really worked. The core principal of magitech is the opposing sides of the mysterious magic and the advancing technology. The two factions are equally balanced, but Tech is more suited for newer players, where-as Magic needs much more skill, making it ideal for more experienced players. Factions Tech The Tech faction is a medieval based faction consisting largely of medieval soldiers and steampunk technologies. Generally considered the best faction to start with for a beginning player, Tech is balanced, but geared towards the defense. Units range from the basic swordman to the powerful airship. Magic The Magic faction is tech's opposite, focusing on high fantasy, magician based units, with a mixture of unit types ranging from mages to summons. Magic lacks strong defensive structures, but is powerful on the offense, with its powerful ranged attacks and fast units. Units range from the basic battlemage to the brutal dragon. Attack and Armor Types Attack Attack types are the method of the attack, and influence the damage against different armors. For example, trying to hack a stone building with a sword is obviously less effective than using a catapult. Units can have multiple attacks, which can have different attack types. (Best meaning that it deals the most damage against that armor type). *Slashing (Best vs Organic) *Piercing (Best vs Organic and Leather) *Impact (Best vs Metal, Wood, and Stone) *Energy (Best vs Organic) Armor Armour types are the name of the armor used by the unit. Each unit may only have a single armor type, which influences which types of attacks deal more or less damage against that unit. (Best meaning that those attacks deal the least damage to that armor type). *Organic (Best vs Impact) *Leather (Best vs Impact) *Wood (Best vs Piercing, Energy, and Slashing) *Metal (Best vs Piercing) *Stone (Best vs Piercing, Energy, and Slashing) Resources Magitech set the standards for resources, and all maps are compatible with it. The resources used in Magitech are: *Gold - The main 'currency' resource. Mined from ore veins with a Worker or Initiate. *Wood - A secondary resource often used in buildings and armed units. Cut from trees with a Worker, Initiate or Technician. *Stone - A secondary resource generally used in buildings and animated units. Mined from veins with a Worker or Initiate. *Food - A consumable resource used only in Tech to feed units. Created by producing Cows and Pigs with the Farm. *Energy - A static resource used only in Magic to power units. Created only by building energy sources. Public Opinion Magitech is one of the most well known Glest techtrees, since it is the default one, and it boasts very well made, completely original models. The quality and freshness of magitech is why many people claim it as their favorite techtree. The two factions are generally used as a starting point for learning how glest mods work and for new players learning glest. The factions are well balanced, though some controversies have emerged on the Forums regarding the balance of the two factions. However, the creators of the techtree, the Glest Team, state this is because tech is meant for beginners where magic is for advanced players. Trivia *Magitech was the original, built in techtree for glest, before it was modable. *Magitech contains a slight grammar error in the swordman's name. It should be swordsman. *Tech has nearly double the number of upgrades as magic. External Links *Magitech Tech Map Category:Techtrees Category:Magitech